The Reappearance Of Asakura Ryoko
by LordPlagus777
Summary: The sports festival's only a week away. Haruhi is as energetic as ever but unusual closed spaces are appearing. An old friend transfers back from Canada. Can the Brigade win and keep Haruhi from destroying the world? Will they even make it to next week?
1. The Reappearance Of Asakura Ryoko Day 1

Author's Notes

This story contains original characters from the "Worlds Of Suzumiya Haruhi VN Project" the official website is out there just google it.

Don't let that keep you from enjoying the story. Alan's just another character forcefully pulled into Haruhi's antics from time to time. I estimate if the fan fiction readers can accept yuri, yaoi, genderbend, and all kinds of other insane, crazy, and interesting ideas, reading from an original character's point of view shouldn't be a problem. I'm confident that this would qualify as a "good story" and since there's a whole lot to read that's just much more to enjoy out of a story. Don't be turned off by just one add in the character cast, by all means "Come in, come in" I hope all of you readers can accept Alan as another element to this universe. I hope you take good care of him.

But just in case I'll give you the basic story of Alan.

He was a student in Canada who was being transferred to a school in japan. on the plane before take off he's suddenly warped into the Haruhi universe. he wakes up in a middle of a suburban area. Supposedly he was supposedly in Japan after exploring an urban area full of signs in Japanese. It was getting dark and Alan has nowhere to sleep, so he settles dozing off on a park bench. He's soon found by Haruhi in the middle of his sleep and after learning that he's a transfer student and has nowhere else to go offers him a place to stay at her house (which is extremely nice of her, but I didn't make up the entire story you know...) Eventually and inevitably he's forced into the SOS Brigade after entering school and being placed in the same class as Haruhi.

With the explaining aside I'd like to say a few things before we start our story. Asakura is one of my favorite characters in the series. I was disappointed to realize that she won't be with us till the end. She had much potential and I was hoping to see what interesting things are possible with this interesting character in this interesting story and world. Only to be fed a meager portion of what I wanted. With the Disappearance Of Haruhi Suzumiya the Movie soon to be released, I suddenly had many ideas spinning around my head about what more could've been done with Asakura. It wasn't too hard spinning up a base and logic for the return of this character. With Haruhi being a god, almost everything is possible in this world. It's was especially fun to play around with her powers which makes this an interesting fan fiction.

Thus my own counterpart story to the "Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya" I present to you "The Reappearance of Asakura Ryoko"

* * *

It was just a Monday. Waking up to Haruhi's Death Gong I was dragged into another morning jog. The sports festival was next Monday and Haruhi's making me run overtime to get in shape for the track. I doubt the entire sports club community put together have more enthusiasm that Haruhi, nor the exercise. Soon after returning I had a hastily made breakfast and left for school.

"You're not that exhausted are you? It's only the first day of training for the Sports Festival. We'll be running extra laps in the evening as well so don't do anything crazy for the day. You'll need the energy later. I might even buy you some strawberry milk if you do a good job"

"I'm aching all over, why aren't the other brigade members doing this pointless training with us?"

"You're the laziest of them all! You have some nerve sleeping all day in class! I'll run you ragged."

I had nothing else to say. It hurts to admit but she's right. I was the laziest. What do you want me to do about it? Is it my fault god (or possibly Haruhi) made me like this? No use asking myself. Catching as much Zs as possible is the main objective for today. The fact that the week had started off with such a mood did help me cheer up. As for class, we made it just as the bell rang. Something was different about the atmosphere, it was noisier than usual. I sat and leaned forward to start sleeping as soon as possible, until Okabe made his entrance into the room.

"Alright class, settle down, and be quiet now, homeroom has started."

The room had quieted down only a little bit. The class felt a bit unorganized. Okabe looked around at the class. If you have something to say Okabe you better get it out before the attention span of the class runs short.

"This class feels a bit messy. Therefore we will be hold class elections for the new president. Since we've lost ours, it's been a bit confusing keeping everything together with the attendance, cleaning duties, and announcements. I know there's no one really up to the job but it would really help if someone stepped up to help."

Okabe hopefully looked around for any volunteers so did I. I never did think much about the fact this class didn't have a president. It was possibly the least interesting conversation subject in the entire class.

"I really need someone to help me organize the Sports Festival, since our class is in charge of the arrangements it might not be as big if nobody comes up to the challenge."

Haruhi had a concerned look on her face (oh no…). Nobody really had any interest in the sports festival anyway. Nobody in our class was a member of a club related to sports. Why the heck are we in charge? Just because Okabe is some sports teacher doesn't mean he's the best choice for the job. Haruhi was the only one who actually felt like she wanted this event. I better ask her…

"Hey Haruhi, why don't you go for prez?"

She turned to me with a disdained look. Not that I didn't expect this. She whispered back

"No way, the president has to go home late and I can't let it get in the way of the SOS Brigade."

It was hopeless. No one wanted the responsibility.

"I see, if anyone has a change of mind you can talk to me about it in the main office…"

With that said home room was over and Haruhi was left with a puzzled look. Kyon came up to me. Even if he didn't look at Haruhi during Okabe's speech it bet he could feel the heat on his back.

"My, my, the Sports festival in jeopardy, I wonder what that means for us brigade members. Good luck Alan, it looks like you'll be the main target for her stress. I see you've been doing extra laps in the morning."

"You saw us? What a surprise, I didn't know you woke that early."

"I could hear Haruhi yelling at you a mile away. I see you often passing by."

"Were you ever forced to do laps in the morning?"

"Not that I remember. Haruhi's been so busy with you lately she hasn't been giving the rest of us a hard time. Keep up the good work, and keep sleeping in class."

Easy for you to say… The rest of the classes were extremely ordinary. Haruhi was keeping quiet for a change. Was the sports festival that important? I guess one of the worst things in life is looking forward to something, then, finding out it might not be what you expected. After the final class had ended, Haruhi had rushed out of the room. What's she up to? Nobody knows, at this point it would be less painful if it hits me without me knowing. I went to the clubroom with Kyon.

In the clubroom was Nagato only. Kyon and I sat down and played some Othello. We were soon joined by Asahina and Koizumi. Time passed, the clock seemed to move faster with every game I lost. Haruhi suddenly burst into the room. Asahina and I jumped in surprise. We were the only ones who weren't used to her entrances. She was not happy.

"What up this time? You're not usually late like this." No Kyon! Don't make it worse!

"Shut up, I tried for the place of president but that nut Okabe didn't take me seriously. From the looks of it that idiot's going to ruin the whole event if nobody comes to help him."

Haruhi had sat at her desk and went on the computer for a few minutes. After she had become sick of sitting around she got up.

"I'm going home for today. Come on Alan we still have to practice jogging for the Festival hopefully it won't be a complete mess."

Forcefully dragging me out the room, I turned back to see my share of the heavenly Asahina brewed tea picked up by Koizumi. That bastard!

The walk back wasn't any better Haruhi was quiet and was already jogging, forcing me to jog behind her. We arrived at her house and we both changed into sweat suits, and resumed shortly after. She had as promised, ran me into the ground with the relentless distance. We stopped by at the park to rest. Haruhi was still thinking about the Sports Festival. She let out a small sigh.

"I'm going to buy some drinks, wait here."

I leaned back on the bench, taking in the warm evening (late night) air. Just then a girl with long blue hair had walked past me. I would've reacted faster if I wasn't so beat. I looked up and turned to see who she was but she was nowhere in sight. This is creepy…

"I got the drinks!" I jumped in surprise.

"What's the problem? Anyway here's yours"

Yes. Strawberry Milk, I've done my job.

I chugged it down to rehydrate. Haruhi had finished her energy drink as well.

"We're not done yet Alan we still have to make our way back home."

"Aww…"

I finished the jog due to some miracle I wasn't conscious enough to witness. I don't remember much about dinner either. Haruhi had made me eat chicken breast and celery, healthy meal to keep me in shape, or something. And that wraps up the first day. Things really get started from the second.

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this story. There are thousands of words to come, but do not be discouraged, it's as interesting as it is long. Read with your own pace.

I wonder what you all think about the character Alan. Do you like him? Does he fit in to the universe? Is the story affected in any negative way because of his presence? A short review to this question will actually help me lots to decide on my next story. Using Alan is a lot easier. More like using a tool made just for my use to carve a good story.

Thanks for reading: LordPlagus777


	2. The Reappearance Of Asakura Ryoko Day 2

Tuesday, same morning schedule. I tried to keep up as much as I could and acted like I was enjoying the jog despite the fact I couldn't form any type of expression while excessively panting. I thought If I was a good boy for just one morning she'd go easy on my for once. I should've known earlier that she'd misinterpret my signals by adding several more laps to the already impossible amount. We returned and had breakfast. At least Haruhi gave me a more satisfying rice and miso than bread cooked over an open fire. After eating the most satisfying breakfast in weeks I changed into my uniform and we left for school.

Haruhi let me walk to school for a change. We met Kyon on the way, yawning as usual as he waved. Haruhi looks as if she's been thinking less about the sports festival. Not completely carefree, but you can still feel it was bothering her. I talked to Kyon, while the classroom slowly filled with students. Haruhi dully answered to some of Kyon's questions. It was about homeroom to start but Okabe didn't come. The class was pretty noisy due to the absence of the teacher. Little did they know what would go down in a few moments. Okabe stood at the door, not annoyed that the class was as loud as it was, not coming in and standing behind his desk to deliver those boring morning announcements. Actually he was smiling.

"Class, listen up, I have a little surprise for you all."

Well, well, a surprise? That's only going to keep the class quiet and attentive for a few seconds. You can do better than that.

"But first, an announcement. We no longer need a new class president."

The whole class was whispering, Haruhi looked interested, Kyon looked up from his table, I on the other hand was confused. A new class president? No one in our class was doing it. Did he finally give up?

"We have another transfer student from Canada, she kindly volunteered to be our class president, and I'm fully confident she'll do a fantastic job."

He finally came into the room and gestured someone outside to come in. The room was filled with cheers, gasps, and shrieks, Taniguchi with the biggest cheer, Haruhi with the biggest gasp, and Kyon with the biggest shriek. It was the beautiful girl from last night. I recognized the blue hair. She also had thick eyebrows, a bright smile, and a gentle voice.

"Hello, my name is Asakura Ryoko."

Everyone just stared.

"But you all know me. I'm glad to be back."

"So where should Asakura sit?" Okabe looked around the room.

"How about next to Alan? He's also from Canada as well. I'm sure you'll guys will get along."

Taniguchi who was the one to my right, he eagerly moved aside for Asakura who he'll also be sitting next to.

She looked in my direction as waved. I waved back. So this is the Asakura Ryoko everyone was asking me about. For the rest of the homeroom class we planned out the sports festival smoother than Okabe could've ever thought possible. Asakura's radiance was enough to keep everyone on subject and we finished by the end. I was worried about Kyon though. He looked extremely pale, as though he might faint at any moment. I tried asking him what the problem was but he retreated as soon as Asakura came to greet me personally.

"Hello there, you must be Alan. So you're from Canada as well. I hear you came a few days after I left."

"Why'd you leave?"

"My father had a work transfer but since he made enough money to have me live alone back in Japan he was happy to allow me to return. I would've been alright staying but he felt sorry for dragging me away so suddenly. What brings you to Japan?"

"My academic talents allowed me to."

"What school did you go to?"

"I don't really remember too much about the old life, what about you?"

"What a coincidence, I don't either."

"That's funny, you just transferred here. You should have a basic idea."

"I didn't attend for too long, my father was busy getting us moved in so I was a little too busy to remember."

Just then Haruhi burst in over my shoulder, pushing me aside and stood right in front of the confused Asakura.

"Why'd you leave?" Why'd you come back?"

Haruhi will always be Haruhi. Not even a hello to a supposed old friend. Always frank and right to the point. Asakura looks as though she was at a loss for words. I decided to come to her aid and explain in place. She blandly listened to my explanation while Asakura stood next to me smiling and nodding whenever Haruhi threw looks of suspicion in her direction. When what was needed to be said was said she walked off.

Classes were a lot livelier thanks to the return of Asakura. She was extremely smart and there was nothing she didn't have the answer to, which impressed me enough to keep me awake during classes. Kyon had taken a sick leave and Haruhi looked bored during the classes because Asakura answered every question the teachers would usually ask her to answer. She was extremely popular but seemed slightly nervous when she spoke to her old friends, maybe she's also a bit shy.

"What's the matter Alan? Are you into Asakura?"

It was Taniguchi putting his arm around my shoulder. Get away from me…

"No, just looking."

"I completely understand how you feel."

So do I, get away from me pervert.

"She's an AAA rank plus, class president, smart, popular, most importantly beautiful, good luck Alan." He laughed as he walked off.

I felt like I needed to go home and take a shower to wash off what he whispered in my ear.

After the final class had ended I went up to the clubroom with Haruhi, who looked like she was stable thanks to Asakura making sure the Sports Festival was organized. We proceeded in to the clubroom. Everyone was present except Kyon, Nagato reading her book as usual, Mikuru serving me tea, and Koizumi sitting there with that stupid look on his face. After losing a few rounds of chess I decided to go to Kyon's house to see how he's doing.

"I have some things to do before our evening jog so I'll leave for today."

"You better not be late, if you are you'll make it up in the morning." Haruhi said from behind the computer screen. I quickly drank the rest of the tea and left for Kyons house. If my memory was correct Kyon's house should be right around here.

I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A small elementary school girl answered the door.

"Are you Kyon's friend?" The little girl asked, she must be Kyon's little sister .

"Yes can you get him for me?"

"You can wait, he was just about to leave himself anyway."

"Sure then I'll wait."

I waited for about ten minutes watching the sun go down and listening to Kyon telling his sister what not to do while he's gone. He came out the front and greeted me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I guess you're wondering why I left so early. By the way, how's Haruhi doing today?"

"Asakura's return only took up some of her time. Now since the sports festival's sure to happen, she's doing fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now" you sure don't look like it.

"What's wrong with Asakura? You look like you were about to pass out when she came near you."

"It's a long story…"

"It's a long walk, I'd like to hear."

"You know how Nagato is an alien, who's job is to observe Haruhi right? Asakura is just another one of those human interface thingies except she's a radical and wants to kill me to see how Haruhi will react. Nagato got rid of her a little while before you came, and made it look like she transferred away."

An alien like Nagato? A radical?

"She doesn't look like the type, She's way too normal to be like Nagato."

"I was surprised as well, and just as much when she came back from the dead. I'm sure she wants to kill me and there's just one other person who knows about this besides us. She might have some answers."

"Who might that be?"

Kyon stopped walking, and looked up at an apartment complex in front of us.

"Nagato herself of course."

The apartment complex was huge and looked expensive. Kyon and I stood at the main entrance which required a code, or a number to call someone to request entrance. It was all obvious what Kyon was about to do. He dialed 708 on the pad. That must be Nagato's room, I bet Kyon comes here often. The person at the other end had picked up, but kept silent. It was Nagato alright.

"Nagato, it's me Kyon. Can we come in? You probably know why we're here. I brought Alan along as well."

The door slid open. We crossed the lobby and got on the elevator. Nagato was on the seventh floor, eighth room. When re arrived we had to take another test of identification. Kyon knocked out the door and it slightly opened. Nagato was peeking through the opening and she let us in after she confirmed who we were. Her apartment was void of any color or decoration., just as white as her personality. We sat down as Kyon and I politely accepted Nagato's seemingly endless supply of tea. When we were just about ready to burst, Kyon saved us by finally asking Nagato what he came to ask.

"Can't you tell us why Asakura has returned? If I remember clearly she was supposed to be gone when you disconnected her from the data entity or something. I have a feeling it might could be Haruhi but I don't see a motive."

"Her return is a result of Suzumiya's powers."

"So then it could've been because she wanted a new class president at the time right?

""Yes, that may be the case. It is strange thought that Suzumiya's powers are manifesting itself in this matter."

"So are you going to do about Asakura? She can be potentially dangerous. What if she tries to kill me again?"

"I can sense that she has no link to the Data Sentient Entity or any other abnormalities. She is no threat. My duty is only to observe Suzumiya's powers I cannot interfere unless certain conditions are met."

"And what conditions are those?"

"If Suzumiya is in danger of being aware of her powers in any way. Or if the people close to her are in danger."

"You say that now, but weren't you wrong about her before? What if she come to kill me- I mean us this time?"

Nagato looked down. She stayed silent for a few seconds and finally raised her head.

"I won't let her."

We left Nagato's apartment and Kyon and I left our separate ways. Boy it was dark. I hope I'm not too late for dinner. I arrived in front of Haruhi's house and went in. She was sitting on the couch with her arms and legs crossed. Crap, I forgot about the jog…

"LATE! PENALTY!"

And day two ends with a hellish late night jog…

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: I believe I did a good enough job with Nagato in this chapter of the story. Don't worry, the final explanation for Asakura will make lots of sense. Even if you get a slight hint from Nagato, it won't be that easy to predict the final outcome.

A question for the reader, what did you think about the way I introduced Asakura in the story? Would you have liked it if it was more original? Does it even matter? A short answer in a review would provide me with important data for future stories, as I've said before.

Thanks for reading: LordPlagus777


	3. The Reappearance Of Asakura Ryoko Day 3

Wednesday, I'm literally too sore too be jogging. Haruhi thought I was bluffing and tried hard to get me out the front door. Eventually she gave up and told me to take the day off. She went off to jog by herself. She was going slower than usual. I hung around the house for a few minutes and decided to go back to sleep. Just then Haruhi came through the front door. Her expression told me I shouldn't be sleeping or talking.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I took it a bit too hard yesterday."

"No it's my fault. I've been pushing you a little too hard. I don't feel like jogging either today."

Whew… Thank god she isn't too irritated. Since we didn't go on a morning jog today we decided being cooped up in the house waiting was too uncomfortable so we left for school earlier. The walk was quiet. Haruhi enjoys our morning jogs, instead of losing energy it's like she recharges.

"Just because I let you off doesn't mean we aren't running at the sports festival."

"Of course, why wouldn't there be?..."

"From today we won't be the only one's practice jogging. The rest of the Brigade are coming along as well, after school on the track field. Work hard then and we won't have to do the evening jogs anymore."

"What's up with the change of plans?"

"The others need to get ready too, especially Kyon. You've been improving lately. I've noticed you're able to run longer and faster last evening. So I give you the privilege of a low rank Brigade member."

Gee thanks, I'm about the same as Kyon now. Arriving early at school has no benefits whatsoever. It's the same as coming in later except you have to wait more for class to start. We reached the top of the steep hill, Haruhi ran into the school first. I didn't see the point of trying to catch up. When I was about to change into my slippers there was a note in my locker. It's not a good idea to read it where someone could look over and see. Good thing I came early because there were no people around, let's read it.

The note read "Meet me in the classroom when everyone is gone."

Who could this be? I quickly put the note in my pocket and went up the stairs to my classroom

I hung my bag on the side of my desk and took a seat. Haruhi wasn't anywhere to be found. There were a few students scattered in the classroom. One of them was Asakura. She came to her desk which was right beside mine.

"Hello Alan, you're here early. How've you been doing?"

"I'm doing great, how's your second day back?"

"It's been like it always has."

"Of course, everyone here was surprised that you'd left without saying anything."

Asakura just nodded.

"Sorry I can't talk for long Alan. I have a few things I need to get done before class begins."

With that said, she smiled and went off bumping into Haruhi along the way as she went through the door. Asakura's presence was replaced by Haruhi's.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much, I can't really call it a conversation."

"Well, never mind, I got permission from the track team to use the field in the afternoons for the week. Meet up in the clubroom after school, we'll get changed then go practice."

I slowly put my head down on the table.

"Hey Alan, Haruhi." It was Kyon. I raised my head from the table. Haruhi told Kyon what she just got through telling me. Kyon's expression darkened with every word. How nice of the track team to let Haruhi use the track to get us to practice. It's practically sabotage. We'll be in no condition to run next week.

The morning classes had breezed through I soon woke up to the sound of my stomach digesting itself. Its lunch, I wonder if I can pick up something at the cafeteria. I went down the stairs and thought hard about what I should get. Today was ramen or udon. It was obvious what I would order. Udon is delicious but with ramen you can get more soup. Hmm.

I looked around wondering where I had wandered off day dreaming about different noodle bowls. I was in some deserted crevice outside of the school building. It seems I strolled right across the field and into the area behind the school where the fence was built around. I continued in the same direction. I practically walked around a loop and it'll take longer to get back retracing my steps.

I was almost close to finding out how to get back when I saw Asakura standing around in the gathering of bamboo trees. I called out to her.

"Hey Asakura!"

She jumped, I would've too if someone called out in a place where there would be no people.

"What're you doing here in the outskirts of the school?"

"I'm sorry but I'm a little lost. Do you know the way back?"

"Sure I have a basic outline. I see this place all the time staring out the window during class."

Asakura smiled and stood behind me. I guess it was the signal to start walking. We hit a few dead ends, crossed a few patches of overgrown grass and finally through a narrow pathway to the area near the old shack where the clubroom was. Damn… I still didn't have lunch and the bell's about to ring… Apparently Asakura read my expression or heard my stomach roaring.

"I'm sorry I kept you from your lunch." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small packaged piece of bread.

"This is all I have left from my own lunch. Eat it on the way back."

After the long journey of finding our way while circling the entire perimeter of the school I didn't think this piece of bread was going to do much. Surprisingly it was pretty fulfilling. At least my stomach isn't making any more noises.

Besides that one lunch period, nothing else happened in the rest of the class, and the free time in between. School felt like passing an island on a small boat.

After class had finished Kyon and I was dragged to the club room by Haruhi. The other members were obvious informed because they were gathered in the clubroom. Koizumi was at the table drinking Asahina's tea. Nagato as reading her book as always and Asahina looked nervous about the afternoon jogging practice.

"Looks like everyone made it on time. The girls will change into their gym clothes first so you three wait outside."

The three of us were outside listening to the sounds of Haruhi making sure Asahina was dressed up before she did. We (or at least Kyon and I) were enjoying Asahina's squealing while Haruhi undressed her, while feeling sorry at the same time. The moment they were finished Haruhi barged out of the room pulling Asahina along while Nagato swiftly followed and then pushed the three of us into the room to change.

"I never asked to be involved in this…" Kyon sighed.

"At least it isn't looking for monsters, or aliens. If it's anything other than that I'll be happy to participate."

"I doubt you'll be able to run as much as Haruhi demands either Koizumi."

Koizumi's smile wavered.

"Quite a quandary…"

We packed all our clothes in our bags, and locked the clubroom door. We'd be all sweaty so it's best not changing back into our uniforms and taking a shower as soon as we get home. Practice didn't start at the track field; it started as soon as Haruhi ran ahead as we sprinted to keep up. For the next two hours we constantly did laps around the field. It was cloudy so there wasn't any baking heat from the sunlight. Kyon had collapsed on the bench along with Asahina, Koizumi looked worn. Haruhi on the other hand was refreshed and happy to see that the first day of club training want as planned and Nagato had taken out a book.

I had packed a pouch of refreshing milk, I was a bit tired but not on the level the other members were, I relaxed and watched the clouds go by when I suddenly remembered the note I'd gotten in my shoe locker this morning. Was I late? I quickly got up and took my clothes from the pile separating mine with Kyon's as fast as I could. Packing my clothes in my back I dashed across the field waving to the rest of the Brigade. Haruhi looked annoyed that I had left without being dismissed. I started walking after getting across half of the field. I forgot I was exhausted…

The sun was setting. It was about a quarter to six. I hope the person's still there. I opened the door to the class. I was surprised to see that the person standing there was Asakura Ryoko.

"Did I keep you waiting too long?"

"No, I've just arrived myself, class president duties carried out a bit late. I was afraid you had already left, I was just about to leave."

"Well I'm here, what'd you call me for?"

"I needed someone to talk to. I can keep this the way it is."

She looked, for the first time I've seen her, nervous.

"What's bothering you? Is it something you can't tell anyone else? They're all your close friends, surely a lot more close than I am."

"That won't do any good. They won't believe me anyway. It's been so uncomfortable talking to them since I came to this school."

What does she mean? She's only been gone for a few weeks. What's there to be uncomfortable about?

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy."

"No not at all, tell me anything. I'm sure it's not that bad."

There was a long pause. She kept her head down. Finally she let it out.

"I don't have memories of anything before I came back to this school."

What?

"It's like I woke up in the middle of an apartment that was supposed to be mine, I knew there was school that day and that I'd transferred back from Canada. Other than that I don't have anything else. No memories of Canada, nothing about my previous school life or any other people. Nothing..."

What do you want me say? I was speechless. Woke up somewhere, with amnesia only knowing you had to go to school? Sounds exactly like what happened to me. She looked at me, anxious to hear my answer.

"I'm surprised… But I certainly don't think you're crazy."

She sighed.

"That's a relief."

"Why tell me? Am I the only one you could've talked to?"

She looked up. Her expression was a lot lighter.

"Sadly, yes… It's awkward to even have a simple conversation talking to someone who knows you but you know nothing about. Let alone tell them something like this. It feels a lot easier to tell someone I never knew, like you, to talk to. I won't have to fake knowing the person."

She had her usual smile again. Even if you tell me that, there's nothing I can do for now. I don't even completely know what you're supposed to be. You're a supposed creation of Haruhi, but wait… we all are so that puts me in the same category. Is she a dimensional slider? I can't be too sure… Then again she couldn't be. She was an Interface Thingy like Nagato, if Haruhi had wished her back she could still be. I'm stumped…

"I need your help."

I was spacing out.

"What can I help with?"

"You see, even though I know nothing. I know for sure that I wasn't ever without memories. I can feel that they're out there. I have a feeling where they might be so I was wondering if you're not too busy, you can come help me look for them from time to time. I don't know my way around the city so I need someone to guide me. It'd be a lot faster than asking around right?"

"Alright then, I guess I can help."

She looked extremely thankful to have someone to share her secret with, as well as have someone to help her with her problems.

"Thanks Alan, I'm glad there's someone like you around."

What can I say? I was blushing real hard. Amazing what a few words worth of answers can do. I was having trouble getting anymore words out but just then the door flew open. It was Kyon who looked like he had tomorrow's session of Brigade Track Training early. How did he know I was here? Kyon looked at Asakura and then towards me. The room was silent. Asakura was the first one to speak.

"Hello there, Kyon." She said while waving.

Kyon took me by the wrist and pulled me out of the room.

"Give us a minute." And he closed the door leaving a curious Asakura in the room.

"Is this yours?" Kyon asked as he handed me the note that Asakura had slipped in my shoe locker.

"Yeah, where'd you find it?"

"It was on top of my pile of clothes. Maybe it fell out of your pocket."

"What about it? Is there something wrong?"

"This is almost the exact note I'd got from Asakura before she tried to kill me."

I was a bit shocked to hear.

"She didn't look like she was about to kill me. If she wanted to she would've done by now."

Nagato walked up to us she had followed Kyon here.

"The current Asakura Ryoko currently poses no threat."

"See? Nagato says so. Either way, I'm still alive. You should stop avoiding her. I think it's making her worry."

Kyon looked doubtful.

"Fine then, if she really has changed I have nothing against her."

The door slid open and Asakura was peeking through the crack.

"Are you guys finished yet?" she looked towards Nagato. "Is your friend Alan?"

"Yeah, her name's Nagato. Here's Kyon, I don't think you guys haven't officially met each other yet."

Asakura held out her hand. I nudged Kyon. He shook it. He looked a bit more relaxed being near her now. Nagato did as well with not much of a blank expression, but an empty one. The cheerful mood was suddenly broken by the synchronized growling of me and Kyon's stomachs.

"Oh my, you didn't have a proper lunch today Alan. Can you come over for dinner? Your friends can come over as well."

Kyon looked prepared to back out, but I nudged him once again and he submitted.

"Sure I'm hungry too."

Nagato nodded.

Well, it was settled, dinner party at Asakura's house. We walked a short distance to Nagato's apartment. What are we doing here? A short more distance of talking proved that Asakura indeed lived in this apartment. Asakura punched in the code and the door slid open. We took the elevator a few floors and followed her to her apartment.

"Well, here it is. It's not much, but make yourselves at home."

The apartment was built almost exactly like Nagato's. There was a lot more color to the room. Some colored sofas, bunny dolls, TV, speakers. It was a normal room. The three of us sat on the sofa while Asakura went to the kitchen to make dinner. Kyon turned on the TV and started watching some baseball. Strangely Nagato wasn't reading a book but instead staring at the bunny doll on her lap. A few minutes later a delicious aroma wafted across the room.

"Dinner is ready come on over!"

We were having Udon for dinner. Each of us sat around the table. There were four so there was just enough room. It was way different than eating with Haruhi. More livelier with four people. Since Asakura had not memories she'd just talk about how school was. Kyon seemed more relaxed and carefree and even looked like he was enjoying talking with Asakura. I'm glad to see everyone's getting along. Even Nagato was eating a lot as well. This is one of the rare chances I get to see Nagato eat, even for just a moment. She's like a bottomless pit. The conversation became about school, then about club activities, then eventually…

"And Haruhi makes us do all kinds of stupid things like searching the town for any mysteries, like you'd expect to see a ghost walking around in broad day light." Kyon said as he drank the rest of his soup from his bowl.

"This SOS Brigade sounds like a very fun group. I'd like to go one of those searches once in a while. Can I come sometime? When's the next meeting?"

Well this is a surprise. Who knew that out of all the people, our class president Asakura Ryoko would want to participate in this event. What not bring her along? When everyone was finished eating, Kyon and Nagato got ready to leave. I stayed to help Asakura clean up.

"The dinner was great, thanks." Kyon said as he left with Nagato.

"No problem, let's do it again sometime."

They were about to leave out the door way Nagato whispered to me.

"Come to my apartment when you're done."

She took one last look around the room and then nodded at Asakura and left.

"Well then let get to work Alan."

After we got the dishes in the kitchen we started washing, Asakura was an extremely fast worker. We finished in a matter of 10 minutes. When she had finished all the dishes, and had rewashed all of mine she handed me a bag of leftovers and sent me on my way.

"Even if I don't have any memories, I'm still a great cook!" She smiled and waved until I went around the corner.

Now I have to get to Nagato's room… Where was it again? I took the elevator a few more floors to floor number seven. I knocked first before entering.

"Come in." Nagato said from inside. With that said I entered and took a seat at the table. Kyon was also there. It appears that he's had a few cups of tea.

"Why did you call us over?

"Although Asakura Ryoko currently appears stable, there is a possibility that she might revert to her radical self."

She handed me something that looked like a small aluminum toy gun.

"A gun? For what?"

"It's a needle gun fused with a dissolution factor. The same used to terminate Ryoko's link to the Data Sentient Entity."

"So if she tries to kill me or Kyon I have to use this on her?"

"Yes."

"Nagato gave me one too, but if Asakura controls the space again wouldn't it be hard to hit her with the gun? She can just block it if she wanted to." Kyon asked nervously.

"No, it's immune to any shields or barriers. She will not be able to control the needle. There is only one shot. You each will only have one chance to hit her."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I'll be there."

After finishing our cups of tea Kyon and I got ready to leave.

"Oh yeah, Nagato." I handed her the box of leftovers.

"You can have these. They're the leftovers from Asakura's dinner. I can't imagine the interrogation I'll go through when Haruhi sees me with this."

She took the leftovers and nodded.

"I'll be on my way then."

Kyon and I walked back home until our paths spilt. Back at Haruhi's house it was a pretty quiet evening. I laid down on the bed, staring at the needle gun for a while before I fell asleep…

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: The second longest chapter in the series. I hope it wasn't to exhausting to run through everything I've wrote up. I'll ask a quick question to make it so there's less for your exhausted eyes to read.

Was the story interesting as much as it was long? Was it too long for one chapter? Should chapters like these have separate parts? I personally would rather keep my own writing style and continue with this day by day format. Since this is all for the readers I want you to decide, again something to answer in a review.

Thanks for reading: LordPlagus777


	4. The Reappearance Of Asakura Ryoko Day 4

Thursday, you know the drill. Morning jog was quick and short. After a mediocre breakfast we went on our way to school.

"Where did you go off last night that you needed to rush off before I dismissed you?"

"No where special I was just hanging out with Kyon." I lied.

"Eh? Then I won't ask what you idiots did last night…"

What was that supposed to mean? Anyways from there, school was normal. No need to say anything more about it. After school we met up in the clubroom and got ready for the afternoon training. The all Brigade except Nagato and Haruhi were still fatigued from the last training session. Koizumi looked especially tired.

"Not feeling too good Koizumi?"

"Don't worry about me I'll manage."

If he says so, but just to make sure I better tell Haruhi to go easy on him today. She was warming up with Asahina. My god the amazing stretches Haruhi was making Asahina do. I was a crime just to interrupt them.

"Hey Haruhi."

"What? Are you going to leave again?"

"No, it's about Koizumi, he doesn't look to good."

She turned around and looked at Koizumi doing his warm up exercise, looking beat but still pushing his limits with that smile on his face.

"Now that I think about it he does seem under the weather. Fine, I guess I can excuse him from most of the training today. He can rest after he finished his warm up."

Kyon overheard us talking while helping Asahina up from the ground.

"No fair! I'm just as worn as Koizumi is, why does he get to rest?"

"Because he's the Deputy Chief and you're just a low rank member!" Haruhi pointed to Koizumi then to Kyon. We looked at Koizumi wiping off his s sweat with a towel smiling and waving back at us. Kyon had nothing else to say.

Just after I saw Asakura walking over from the far end of the field, she saw me and came over.

"Hi Alan, practicing for the sports festival?"

"Yeah, would you like to join?"

"Not today I have somewhere I need to go, see you tomorrow!" with that said she went on her way.

For the next two hours we ran the track while Koizumi watched. I hope you're happy, you owe me one. Everyone besides Nagato and Haruhi collapsed the moment the end of training was announced.

"Today's training was a big success, everyone worked really hard and I see some small improvements here and there, dismissed!"

Haruhi dashed off, Nagato swiftly left the field, Kyon left along with the exhausted Asahina. Koizumi came up to me.

"Thanks for allowing me to rest. I didn't think I could take two hours of running. If we lose this it might mean a lot of work for me."

"Don't push yourself too hard. Even if we aren't the best runners in the track competition it doesn't mean that we'll lose. With Haruhi and Nagato running, there's no chance that we'll lose."

"That may be so, but there have been a lot of closed spaces coming up. I have no idea what's bothering Haruhi."

Koizumi's phone rang.

"I'm sorry, excuse me for just a moment.

He turned around and answered the phone. A few seconds later he hung up and turned back.

"There's another closed space a bit away from here." He sighed.

That's strange, closed spaces? Haruhi's excited about the sports festival, plus our training's been going all too well. There shouldn't be any stress for her to relieve.

"Would you like to come?" he asked

"Are you sure? I'll just get in the way."

"By all means follow. I can tell there won't be any work to do this time. These recent closed spaces have been appearing and disappearing without any traces of shinjins whatsoever. A very strange phenomenon, but as espers we can't leave it unchecked."

I walked with Koizumi for a few blocks. He stopped in held out his hand.

"Hold my hand."

With a small feeling of disgust I took hold of his hand.

"Now close your eyes."

C'mon let it be over quick.

"You can open them now."

I opened my eyes, it was colorless and grey everywhere. The sky looked as if it was painted over neatly with a shade of grey. I looked around but there were no people. We went into a building nearby and went on the roof.

"So when's the action going to start?"

"As I have said before, there most likely won't be any shinjins. The space should collapse on itself after a few moments."

I passed time by staring out into the distance and staring at the sky. This greyness… No matter how long you look at it, it never fails to give an eerie feeling of claustrophobia. Suddenly there was an explosion afar, and smoke pillowed out from the source. Apparently this wasn't supposed to happen because the relaxed Koizumi suddenly got up and took off.

"Stay here Alan don't go anywhere else. I'll be right back."

He blasted off in the direction of the smoke. There were other red glows converging at the source as well. They must be his friends. After a few moments red glows returned to their original locations, moments after Koizumi flew back. The landed elegantly on the roof top but he wasn't smiling.

Koizumi? Not smiling? Not a good sign. Any person with a reasonable sense of logic would ask what the problem was.

"What happened?"

"One of my colleagues has been injured in that blast. There shouldn't be anything combustible in the closed space."

Nothing can combust? Well, I guess if shinjins started destroying buildings you'd get to see some explosions or something, but since everything just crumbles I guess not. It's hard to even imagine anything warm with all this greyness.

"It must be someone from the outside…"

"A traitor? How badly was your friend injured?"

"If this wasn't a closed space, and he wasn't an esper he'd be dead. Luckily he only needs a few days in the hospital. Nobody from our fraction caused that blast. Our powers don't work that way."

Just then the greyness started to fade from everything and returned to normal color. Koizumi wasn't surprised. Closed spaces were supposed to shatter.

"Quite a quandary… Anyway Alan it appears that the closed space has faded. It's quite unusual to disappear as so but it has been like that for the past few days…"

The sun was setting and it was getting dark. From the roof top I saw Asakura a bit from the building where I was.

"It's getting pretty late, would you like a ride home?"

"No thanks I need to take care of some business beforehand. You should rest up. I don't think Haruhi would let you rest next time."

"That's for sure. Then see you tomorrow Alan." He flicked his hair and went down the steps. I watched as he got into his black taxi that just happened to pass by. That's Koizumi for you…

I went down the steps myself. I thought I saw Asakura from the roof top, she should be around here. I took one last look around for Asakura then ran down the stairs to go find her. I looked around to where she was but nowhere to be found. Just then from behind the trees.

"Wah!"

I jumped.

"Hello Alan! I saw you on top of that roof talking to your friend. So I followed you."

What a surprise, Asakura found me… She was in her regular clothes. Pink shirt with a bunny and jeans. For a person with no memories it was fitting. I finally recovered from the scare.

"What are you doing out? Are you coming back from whatever you had to do this afternoon?"

"I thought I can remember something if I walked around a little. Nowhere too far or else I'll get lost. I thought about going home before it got too dark but the weather was too nice to pass. I was going to head home pretty soon."

Now that I think about it we're pretty close to her and Nagato's apartment.

"I walk you back then."

"That would be nice."

From there was a casual walk in the evening. Something you might find in a nice romance novel. We talked about many things, and even took a detour into the park. The lights illuminated our paths along with the quiet cool breeze. It felt as though we were the only people on earth. A nice ending for the day. Compared to the rest which was pretty exhausting.

One of the things I might regret bringing up, was when we just left the park and was nearing the end of our route to Asakura's apartment. I was rambling on about school, then the brigade, then...

"Things get really crazy with Haruhi. You never know what's coming up next. With her charisma, there's fat chance we're going to lose the track race anyway. On top of that she probably has something planned for Saturday as well, events like these don't get in the way of our club activities. It's exhausting!"

"My, that sound like fun! I'd like to see what it's all like. Is it okay if I drop by tomorrow and see the club? It's the first time I'll be in anything like this! Can I?"

She's pretty excited. As much as I would hate to see Asakura die of overexertion, rather than spending her time getting her memories back, it would better to make some memories. She can start new and make friends again. The brigade might be a great help. As nutty as Haruhi can be, she along with the rest of the brigade can be extremely fun to be with. Kyon has forgiven her for trying to kill him and even enjoys her company. It'd be stupid to think Nagato would mind having her fellow interface thingy friend back as well. Asakura's dinner was the first time I saw her eating so much. An amazing sight that I'd love to be able to see again. Maybe I'll even bring Mikuru over so they could work on a dinner together! That'd awesome! I bet she brews great tea as well! It'd be great having two maids in the clubroom! She might even have something to share with Koizumi as well! All these things being a member of our stupid brigade! Of all things I'd hate to be the person to deny her from that… with regret and uncertainty I answered.

"Sure, if you're up for it, you can drop by the clubroom tomorrow, I'll show you there and introduce you to the members."

We arrived in front of her apartment.

'I'll be looking forward to it! See you tomorrow."

I watched as she typed the code and walked past the sliding door. Before disappearing around the corner she turned around and waved with a bright smile.

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: Not much to explain in this chapter. I just wrote what I had to write for the story. The final part was something I'm hoping the readers to connect with. I have but only one question this time.

Was it an enjoyable chapter?

Thanks for reading: LordPlagus777


	5. The Reappearance Of Asakura Ryoko Day 5

Friday, the last school day before the sports festival, it was only inevitable that we run extra hard this morning. I was used to running long distances in the morning now. Haruhi was pleased that my work was paying off. Good thing today was a Friday. The classes would be a bit lighter and everyone in a better mood with the weekend just around the corner. I'd say my troubles were far behind me. Fast forward to when we get into the classroom.

The class was full but Asakura wasn't in today. That's strange. Class president absent? Asakura's not the person to be absent unless she has some fatal influenza. There's nothing I could do about it at the moment. School's not over yet, there's still plenty of time before after school club activities. Thankfully enough she did arrive right before lunchtime. I only caught a glimpse of her in front of the main office. She winked at me before she went inside. At least I know there's nothing terribly wrong.

About half of lunch had passed. I was eating bread while Kyon was having his bento. Chocolate kept leaking out the other side…

"I saw you jogging out there this morning. I might be wrong but you look liked you were enjoying it."

"Not enjoying. If you compare it to the earlier runs I understand if you see the difference. I'm used it now. As stupid as Haruhi's method's can be, it pays off just a little."

"I don't know if I should be jealous or not. At least you're not on Haruhi's radar anymore. Mikuru and I still have loads to improve on."

Don't worry Kyon, today's the last day. There won't be anything else after this. From the corner of my eye I saw Asakura coming into the room looking around. She waved to a couple of classmates as she passed by. Taniguchi was just about to give his greetings when Asakura saw me and Kyon and completely blew him off. She did look a bit pale.

"Hey guys! I'm here!"

She sat at Haruhi's desk and watched us eat.

"What kept you from the morning classes?" I asked.

"I had some business to take care of."

"What kind of business?" Kyon asked.

Asakura looked a bit nervous. She kept looking in my direction, biting her lips hinting at me to change the subject.

"Well anyways, I saw you going in the main office. Why'd you go there?" I did my job, as she resumed her cheerful mood.

"There were some last minute changes to the Sports Festival Schedule, nothing too big, only final changes on the smallest of details."

"Thanks to you Haruhi's not doing anything crazy like trying to run for class president, or forcing us to go on strike."

I would've laughed if I hadn't imagined myself forced into marching in front of the school by a bunny suit clad Haruhi. I owe Asakura a whole lot. For the rest of lunch we just talked. Asakura was concerned about the fact I'd been packing bread every day, and insisted on making me a bento. It was a great thought but the amused look on Kyon's face had reminded me that it's a strictly embarrassing subject to be discussing. Asakura with no sense of the situation had also asked to make Kyon's bento as well. It changed Kyon's expression from amused to "That would be nice" which put us both in deep thought until the end of school…

Haruhi bolted out of the classroom again. That's about six times in a row now, for each class. Seven if you include the lunch period. Whatever, I just need to get to the clubroom and- oh yeah.

"So let's get going!" Asakura was supposed to come along as well.

All traces of paleness had gone from her, looks like she's feeling up again. She followed me to the clubroom, humming along the way. When we had arrived in front of the literacy clubroom door she stared. Kyon broke her trance as he made the first move, knocking and entering to the sound of Mikuru's voice. I went inside as well with Asakura following, hiding behind my back with her hands on my shoulders, obviously a bit shy, from directly meeting a person from a different class for the first time. Mikuru was in her maid costume (is there a need to call it a costume anymore?) and Nagato was reading her book.

"Welcome Alan! Would you like some tea?"

"Sure Mikuru, thanks!"

I felt Asakura clutch my shoulders tighter.

"Oh yeah I brought in a friend. She's interested in trying out the Brigade."

Mikuru looked surprised.

"Ehh? Who is it?"

Asakura peeked out from behind me. She revealed and introduced herself to Asahina.

"Hello, I'm Asakura. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, would you like some tea?

"Sure that'd be great."

She walked up to Nagato and greeted her as well. What a shocker. She nodded back in reply. We sat at the table sipping tea as Koizumi came in as well.

"Sorry I'm late. Our class was in charge of the decorations for the sports festival. Homeroom dragged on a bit longer than I thought. Who might this be?"

And the rest explains itself. Haruhi still hadn't come yet. I have no problem with-

*BANG* The door flew open.

"Stupid track team! Some nerve to go back on their promise. They gave up one hour for practice! Well screw that, I'd rather not go at all! I'd like to see the looks on their faces when we win the-"

Haruhi suddenly met eyes with the startled Asakura. Haruhi then apologized politely, embarrassed about having that outburst in front of a guest… NOT. She turned and started spewing even more nonsense, as her expression brightened like the flash of a camera.

"Are you here for the counseling?! Welcome to the SOS Brigade! We'll listen to all your problems! Just name them!"

I clearly remember the first time I heard something like this from Haruhi. I can clearly imagine Kyon's face, the horrified look on Mikuru's, the ever unchanging expression of Nagato and Koizumi which would be in a state of surprise and confused if they were just normal humans. Asakura was different. Her eyes reflected and held that bright camera flash of a smile Haruhi was giving her. Staring in awe, amazement and wonder at this fascinating creature as if it was everything she wished it to be. I could've sworn she reflected the same stupidity as well when she replied… Oh no, she replied…

"I would like to join!"

Kyon dropped his cup of tea which shattered…

Haruhi was surprised as well with the sudden outburst. She fell back into her chair and thought. What just happened? Did Haruhi just lose in a battle of randomness? The other club members were staring intently as well. Nagato had closed her book.

"You want to join the brigade?" Haruhi asked, she got up and circled Asakura, scanning the person for any unusual features. There isn't really any room in the brigade for a normal person like you. I'm not sure you're brigade material."

Asakura puffed out her cheeks in discontent.

Koizumi owes me a favor for sparing him from Haruhi for a day. I looked in his direction and nodded.

"Our club currently has five members excluding Nagato who's technically in the Literature Club. If we recruit her we'll have a total of six people thus we'll be recognized as a medium sized club and our funding will increase."

"Then it's settled! We come to the Brigade! Let's start our meeting, since we're all here. The stupid track team broke their promise and used the track today. Everyone's excused from train for today, but don't think you don't have to shape up for festival though."

Haruhi looked around the room.

"As for our new member…"

Something's up…

"I appears we don't have enough chairs to go around." Haruhi grinned. Alan! You, Kyon, and Koizumi go get an extra chair from somewhere."

"Can't just one of us go?" Kyon asked cleaning up his tea and cup shards.

"No it'll be much faster if you guys split up and search."

Kyon and I looked to Koizumi, hoping for some sort of objection. Koizumi shrugged and proceeded outside to search for a chair. I guess we really have no choice…

I regret taking the next few minutes actually looking for a chair. It was impossible without going all the way to the other side of the school to the auditorium. We lost Koizumi somewhere along the way. He would've gone back with a chair by now. We got our own pair just in case. On the way back from the trip Kyon and I had a little talk which went something like-

"Were you the one who made Asakura join?" Kyon asked.

"No, she also had me by surprise. I didn't think she'd do it right off the bat."

"So you did do it."

"Alright then, was trying to introduce her to the brigade. Only introduce though, seems like she really likes it."

"Eh? I thought she'd have enough sense not to join."

This would be easier to explain if I told him that she has no memories. She made me promise not to tell. Kyon's heard almost everything from Nagato anyway, it wouldn't matter much. So then I told him everything about her memories being long gone and how excited she was to meet the brigade. It took about half the trip back to tell him everything.

The last quarter of our little walk proves why we made it no higher than the rank of Brigade lackey.

"It's amazing how people from Haruhi just join without thinking it over."

I kept my head down.

"Koizumi had joined after hearing that idiot talk about finding Aliens, Espers, and Time Travelers."

"Sounds like Koizumi to me."

"It gets worse, Nagato had joined after having her clubroom stolen away along with her own club funding."

"But that's Nagato. She just wants to read, she has no need for the room anyway. Taking the funding is a bit too far."

"And then the most tragic one of them all, Asahina was the one I was sure would've already been half way across Japan if Haruhi had asked, her to." Kyon said with a dark tone.

"Oh don't start. I don't want to hear."

"The nerve of that Haruhi, forcing someone she just met into a-"

Kyon froze…

I froze…

"Bunny…"

"Costume…"

It's not our fault… we're just a pair of idiots… No better than Haruhi…

We sprinted back to the clubroom. Why are we still carrying the chairs? Koizumi was standing outside the door, leaning against the wall, smiling.

"Welcome back."

Shut up Koizumi…

Kyon tried the door. He pulled on the handle and knocked.

"Open up you idiot! What are you doing in there!?"

I helped as well. Kyon and I both pushing against the door, hoping we could break it down. Idiots I tell you… The door swung open and we fell forward and looked up.

"Oh my-"

"Haruhi!" Kyon yelled out loud.

There was Asakura in a blue bunny costume. Looking at herself in the mirror, fascinated by the new attire. She giggled when she saw our faces.

"How does it look? Haruhi tells me I look great in it. I've never tried on anything like this before. It's a bit chilly in the back."

I don't know anymore. I kept my head on the floor unable to look up. It's up to you now Kyon.

"I don't know! Just make her wear something else. How about a maid uniform, we have an extra one right?!"

Eventually Haruhi gave into Kyon and pulled out an extra maid costume from the bag, looks like she has an extra one handy. We waited outside… Thank goodness that's over…

I took pictures of Asakura in knockout poses, each picture steadily better than the previous, and each pose done willingly by a laughing Asakura who was enjoying all this.

The day at the club had ended just like that. Before being dismissed Haruhi announced that we were going on a city search the next day. Asakura was thrilled to be allowed to come as well. She had thanked me for letting her have this much fun. Haruhi and I left her and Mikuru to change in the clubroom, and walked back home. The day at the club had ended just like that. Asakura had thanked me for letting her have this much fun. Haruhi and I left Asakura and Mikuru to change in the clubroom, and walked back home.

With the addition of a new member Haruhi was upbeat and happy. The rest of the night was enjoyable with a calm and content Haruhi.

While changing into my pajamas, something fell out of my pocket. It was the needle gun… I looked to the trash bin for just a moment. Then stuffed it back into the pocket…

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: This chapter was the most fun to write (besides the finale of course). I'm happy that you've decided to stick with the story this far. I thought I did a good job in terms of the comedy. Again I ask another simple (but important) question.

Did it make you laugh? Was it at least fun? Did you want to read more about Asakura and the Brigade? A very important question I would like readers to answer in their reviews. I wish to bring (more) laughs in the future.

Thanks for reading: LordPlagus777


	6. The Reappearance Of Asakura Ryoko Day 6

Saturday, the day Haruhi had scheduled the stupid mystery search for the brigade. Let me explain what we do. First we meet up in front of the station. Everyone is supposed to gather at 9:00am. The majority gathers about an hour earlier. Kyon arrives at 9:01, he buys us drinks. We draw toothpicks and split into teams. From there we are to spend the rest of the morning on a date with our designated partner. We meet up at noon, Kyon buys us all lunch then we make new teams and repeat till about 3 or 2pm. Not too bad for a Haruhi event. I can take it. With the addition of Asakura in our group there is higher chance I won't be with Koizumi.

I was woken up by Haruhi extremely early in the morning. Don't ask me the time. I do not remember and I do not care. I had to dig through the pile of clothes in the drawer to find my regular clothes. Only opening this drawer twice a week, and as tired as I usually am when I do, I tend to forget where my own drawer is, yielding to unspeakable misunderstandings and hardship. All dressed and ready both of us left the house, walking in the streets which were still lit by the street lamps.

"Hey Alan."

"What?"

"What do you want to do with the extra time?"

"Hah? Extra time? Why'd we leave in the first place then?"

We continued walking, unusual for it to as quiet as it was. Eventually we'd walked right into the park. We sat on the bench like that night we had our first evening jog. It was quiet for a few minutes. The sun was finally coming up.

"No matter how many times we look for any mysteries there doesn't seem to be any around."

It was silent again. Another minute had passed, simply too long and slow to count.

"Say… Have you ever realized how insignificant you existence is on this planet?"

The breeze in the park was as cool as always. What are you talking about?

"It's something I'll never forget." Haruhi sighed. "During elementary school, when I was in sixth grade, the whole family went to watch a baseball game at the stadium. I wasn't particularly interested in baseball but I was shocked once we got there. There were people everywhere I looked. The ones on the otherside of the stadium looked like squirming grains of rice all packed together. I wondered if every last person in japan had gathered in this place, and so I asked my dad exactly how many people were in the stadium."

The sun was higher, the leaves rustling in the wind.

"His answer was that a sold-out game meant around fifty thousand people. After the game the station was flooded with people. The sight stunned me, so many people around me."

The sunlight was spreading across the field, drawing closer to our bench.

"Yet they only made up a fraction of the people in japan. Once I got home, I got a calculator and did the math. We learned that the Japanese population was a hundred million in some social studies, divide fifty thousand to that…"

Some birds passed above us. Everyone would be waking up about now.

"And you only get one two-thousandth. I was stunned again. Not only was I just one little person in that sea of people in that stadium, but that sea of people was merely a drop in the ocean."

A particularly strong breeze swept through us, I shook my head to keep the hair out of my eyes. The dew on the grass sparkling in the sunlight meters away.

"I had thought myself to be a special person up to that point. I enjoyed being with my family and most of all I thought that my class in my school had the most interesting people in the world, but that was when I realized it wasn't like that. The things that happened to be the most enjoyable class in the world could be found happening in any school in Japan. Everyone in Japan would find them to be ordinary occurrences."

Haruhi looked down at her hands.

"Once I realized this… I suddenly found that… my surroundings were beginning to lose their color."

She took a moment to continue.

"Brush my teeth and go to sleep at night, wake up and eat breakfast in the morning. People do those everywhere. When I realized that everyone did all these things on a daily basis, everything started to feel so boring."

She looked back up to the sunrise.

"And if there were so many people in the world. There had to be someone living an interesting life that wasn't ordinary. I was sure of it. Why wasn't that person me? That's all I could think about, until I graduated from elementary school and in the process, I realized something. Nothing fun will happen if you sit around waiting."

A few more seconds of silence, just how much time had passed?

"So I figured I would change myself in middle school. Let the world know that I wasn't a girl content with sitting around and waiting, and conducted myself accordingly, but in the end nothing ever happened. Before I knew it I was in high school. I thought something would have changed."

I thought about how I should answer, I felt a need to fill up the silence. Haruhi got up and started to continue the route across the park. My inability to say anything made me a bit melancholic. Haruhi was getting further and further away. The sunlight finally hit me, and before I knew it I was saying things that exceeded my ability of thought.

"Haruhi!"

She halted.

"The world might be a big place and you might just be a drop in the ocean, but does the outside world mean anything to you in comparison to your own?"

No reply. Words kept coming out.

"What really matters is your experience in that world. I think the bigger it is, there's all the more to explore. To you, the people around you weigh more than the millions out there."

I thought of Asakura.

"If you keep spending your time looking for new things there won't be time to spend with the things you already have.

Then I thought about the rest of the Brigade, the league of freaks spun together by this idiot.

"There are definitely mysteries out there, and I can guarantee they'll present themselves when the time comes. They're practically right under your nose."

Then I thought of the very person I was talking to.

"I believe one of those interesting people are everywhere. With all the crazy things you do I think you might as well be one of them. So don't give up looking for mysteries or else you'll never find any. Your world is definitely headed in an interesting direction."

I was amazed at what I had just said, at the same time doubtful if it was the right thing to say. I guess it was, Haruhi turned around and finally answered.

"What're talking about stupid? Come on were going to be late."

She ran off ahead. It's almost 8:00am. I don't expect anyone to be more dedicated to this search than Haruhi. The mood had certainly lifted.

Haruhi and I arrived in front of the station. Surprisingly there was there was one person who was looking more forward to this than Haruhi.

"Hello Alan, Haruhi!" Asakura waved. She was in jeans and a pink blouse.

Haruhi had been yet again outdone. A slight sense of defeat showed upon her face. The brigade leader beat by a new member. Keep up the good work Asakura.

"You're here early…" Haruhi greeted.

"I was careful not to be last. I wouldn't want to be the one treating everybody on the first day."

As time passed the members slowly started to make their appearance, first Nagato, and then Koizumi in his black cab, then Mikuru, current time 8:01am. To pass the time we sat on the benches and talked. The girls had formed their own group leaving me with Koizumi who looked well rested and ready for whatever Haruhi could chuck at him.

"You look happier than usual."

"Do I? I've had much free time these few days. There haven't been any closed spaces since the one I took you to, with the sports festival around the corner and the addition of a new member, my peace is assured. Suzumiya is as stable as ever."

"You must have it the easiest out of all of us."

Koizumi shrugged.

"I guess I do. I'm unable to do anything for Suzumiya if something were to happen. So I wish you luck trying to keep her under control."

I glared at Koizumi. When was it my job?

"Just kidding. did you take it seriously?"

Was that a joke?

Current time 9:00am. Kyon has arrived early.

"Late!" Haruhi screamed.

"Penalty!" Asakura cheered looking forward to her first treat.

Haruhi smiled at Asakura's sense of judgment. On second thought I don't see any difference between the two… We went to the café we always went to on our non-school meetings. Asakura ordered a large Deluxe Vanilla Float, Haruhi got a Soda, Asahina and tea never separate, Koizumi was sipping a latte, Nagato ordered water, and so did I to lessen the damage done to Kyon wa;let. Asakura had finished the giant goblet of soda and ice-cream with help from Haruhi and Kyon. She was doing such a good job herself, I would've liked to see if she could've ate the whole thing.

"Alright everyone take a tooth pick from the bunch." Haruhi presented a bunch of toothpicks clutched in her hands. I had picked mine, marked red at the tip. The groups were as following, Nagato and Koizumi who both had unmarked tips, Haruhi and Mikuru both with blue tips, and the team of three with Kyon, Asakura, and I with red tips. Not too bad for the first draw. We split up in front of the station and were to meet back here at exactly noon.

"Where should we look first?" Asakura asked.

"We don't actually look for mysteries in these searches. We have till noon to play around." Kyon explained. "Where do you want to go? Library? The River?"

"Can you guys show me around the town?"

Kyon gave me a "Oh yeah, she has no memories" look.

"Well, if you want we can take a walk around downtown."

No looking for any mysteries, Asakura had much fun exploring the many shops and displays in the mall.

"Hey Alan can you follow me somewhere? I have a feeling I've had some memories in that place." Asakura whispered to me.

"Sure lead the way. We have plenty of time till noon."

We followed her to a pet store in one of the malls. Perhaps in the past she had connections with this place. She looked around for a bit. I can tell that she was troubled.

"Any luck remembering?"

She cast her eyes downward. That means no.

"What does it feel like to sense your memories?" I asked her.

"I know where it is and know how to get there. There's a lot of stuff I knew when I woke up in my apartment, but it's something that didn't fit in with the rest of my knowledge. I was somehow incomplete. Like there was more to it…"

"Even if you get there, do you feel any different?"

"No, I no longer feel anything here."

We watched Kyon pick out some collars for Shamisen. Asakura suddenly cheered up.

"We still have time right? Let go to a few more shops before we go!"

Well sure, I don't see why not. The clock struck noon right as we stopped in front of the station. The three of us exhausted from running.

"We made it… Just how many dresses did you have to try out?"

"One more couldn't have been too bad. I thought it wouldn't matter since we were late anyway."

"You wouldn't never left if we didn't stop you. You're paying me back for the dress."

"We're here anyway. It looks like we're first."

We were? I looked around. Yes we were. All that running paid off. The rest of the Brigade gathered as well. Haruhi's group was last which means.

"We have no time to spare. We're picking groups right here on the spot."

Cheater! We have plenty of time!

We again drew toothpicks. I was marked red once more, which means I'll have two more members along with me. Koizumi smiled as he showed me his his toothpick, which had a red tip. Nagato was staring at hers as well. At least I'm not with Haruhi. Then I'd actually have to go on an actual search. Asakura was paired up with Haruhi. Kyon and Mikuru. We split and spent the rest of the day looking or not looking for mysteries. All I can hope for is that Haruhi finds the right ones.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: The first part of the chapter where Alan and Haruhi are in the park includes a conversation similar to the one in "The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi V". I retyped Haruhi's story word for word. when she had told Kyon this story he was unable to answer. After rewatching the episode a few times, I eventually thought up my own answer to Haruhi's story and what Alan and told her was just it.

I wanted to write more about the search and the events after the second draw, but I believe I kept the finale in queue for too long. By now the readers should have at least a small connection with all the characters especially Kyon, Alan, Asakura, and Nagato, this much character building was more than enough for full effect in the final chapter.

Now here are my questions for you, the reader.

Do you agree with the way Alan had answered Haruhi? Was it too hard to understand? How would you have answered or how would you have wanted Alan to answer? Was it necessary at all? Would it have been better not to include it?

Was Chapter Six enough? Would more writing for this chapter benefit the story? Do you feel a (special) bond with the characters?

Thanks for reading and sticking around, you've done more than I can ever hope for, getting this far. I won't disappoint in the last chapter.

Again, thanks for reading: LordPlagus777


	7. The Reappearance Of A Ryoko Day 7 Pt1

Sunday, what's planned for today? Oh nothing… I'll just get a few more minutes in bed. I feel someone shaking me awake.

"Alan, wake up!"

I don't want to Haruhi, it's my time to rest up.

"The sports festival's tomorrow. You can't be lazing around like this. What's all our training going to be for?"

No, I refuse. We'll win anyway.

"Fine, I hope you get lots of rest then. You better not disappoint."

Sure, the world is at stake I'll be sure not to lose. I drowsily gave Haruhi a thumbs up. I can tell she left on a cheerful note. She wasn't home for the rest of the day, looks like she was running some errands.

When you wake up from sleep it feels the greatest just to close your eyes and doze back off again. The feeling of pure relaxation is every reason for sleeping in late. Moments like these either pass in a flash or feel like minutes to the second. I couldn't even begin to count how many times I've repeated it today. Then again, there are also times where no matter how much you try to go back to sleep, it eventually feels normal to keep your eyes open and the drowsiness no longer feels welcoming.

I checked my clock, around 8:00pm. Haruhi still hasn't come back. What will I do for dinner? Oh look, Haruhi has it ready on the table. I curiously walked up to the plate with plastic wrap over it. A healthy portion of pork cutlets lay ready to be consumed, along with it a note.

"Eat up you have a big day ahead. It'll probably be cold by the time you wake up so microwave it for about a minute or two okay?"

Thank you Haruhi, I'll do just that. I sat at the table, happily eating my dinner. How sweet of Haruhi to be so considerate. I should leave a little for her as well. After having half of the cutlets I wrapped it back in the plastic. On my way to the living room I noticed Haruhi's own used plate next to mine in the sink. After finishing the other half of the cutlets I turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. The phone rang.

"Alan are you doing alright?" Koizumi asked

"Yeah, nothing too crazy what's wrong."

"There seems to be a closed space around your area. I'm not sure if I should call it a closed space but it's something extremely similar. Don't leave the house, I'll come right away."

Just then the phone shut down, so did the TV. The only electrical appliance that was working was the lights. I turned the phone back on. No signal. I walked around the house feeling a bit creeped out. Koizumi's coming I might as well get dressed. I changed into my regular clothes and waited in the living room for about ten minutes. Nothing... I decided to wait by the window. The sight outside startled me.

There were no lights in the distance. The sky was pitch black but the streets outside reflected a pale white light as if everything was painted grey. This felt similar to a closed space. In the closed space Koizumi had taken me to, it was impossible to imagine being warm. In this space it felt as if it would be extremely cold if I were to leave the house. The light inside the room might as well been the only thing keeping me warm.

The scenery outside made me feel as if I was alone.

I've done enough waiting, Koizumi would find me anyway. Just then the phone rang once more.

"Koizumi! What the hell man?! Get here fast, what happened? Your taxi break down?"

"A hostile entity has been detected in the space." Nagato had no time to spare, the connection was fading. "...Careful...Ne…dle…Gun…Ryo…ko…" The signal was breaking up.

"Nagato!" I yelled into the receiver.

Whatever she wanted to say, she had to put it in a few words, there wasn't much time. The signal died out with one last line from Nagato.

"I'll come for you…"

I stared blankly at the phone, which had completely shut down once again.

The gun… I've tried many times to forget about it… Nagato's telling me this so she's not kidding. The one responsible is Asakura, an alien interface thingy just like Nagato, who's capable of doing things just like what's happening now… Even so, all of this does feel a bit over the top, even if the old Asakura has truly returned. Regardless I have to arm myself. Then again a single needle gun with only one round, wielded by a person like me wouldn't pose much of a threat to a Human Interface Thingy… If anyone's out to get me, this house is the first place they'll check. I grabbed the gun from my drawer and walked out the front door.

First step outside into the grayness and wondered where I should go. There was no heat or chill. There was no temperature at all. No wind, no color, no light, but there were shadows casted in no particular direction. I should head towards the school. As I walked I noticed how quiet it was. My footsteps were silent.

I seem to have lost my sense of time. Koizumi wouldn't have much of a problem entering would he? How long has it been?

Out of the corner of my vision there was someone in the middle of the road. I froze. Shaking as I reached into my pocket for my needle gun Asakura met eyes with me for a moment before she started running in my direction. Move Alan, move. It was too late, she was too close. I shut my eyes and prepared for whatever pain awaited me only pulled into a tight hug. A few seconds passed and I finally stopped shaking. Asakura let me go and sighed in relief.

"Where did everybody go? Where are we?"

She was genuinely as scared as I was. My head filled with fresh new questions. Does that mean she wasn't the one who did all this? Is this just your average closed space? Where do I go from here? After coming back to my senses I noticed Asakura in front of me, close to tears awaiting my reply.

"I'm not too sure myself. How'd you get here?"

"I don't know. I was out on a walk and the sky turned black and there was nobody around. I thought I was the only one here."

"I was just headed to the school, you should come with me."

She nodded and quietly followed behind me pinching the back of my shirt. I felt angry at myself for freezing up. I could've died if Asakura had tried to kill me back there. Nagato didn't give me this gun for nothing. I have to react next time.

Asakura suddenly stopped, tugging my shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone must be there." She pointed towards a house with the lights on.

I signaled Asakura to stay behind me. Whoever was in that house could be the "hostile thing". I went up to the front door, hands clutched around my gun. Asakura knocked.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered harshly.

She returned a confused look.

The door opened.

"Hey there Alan, Asakura. It's pretty late for a visit."

Kyon stood at the door with his pajamas. I felt my insides melt in relief. I checked my surroundings. This was indeed Kyon's house, a bit hard to tell with every house being the same gray.

"Uwah!!!" Kyon yelled, pushing me aside to look at the grayness.

"What's all this about?"

"Can we go inside?"

"Sure…" Kyon moved aside as we went in. He took one last look at the sky before he shut the door behind us. Kyon went to the kitchen to make some tea. Asakura sat on the couch feeling better that there was one more person in this space. Kyon signaled me to go with him to the kitchen.

"What's going on? Are we in a closed space?" Kyon asked taking out the tea leaves and boiling some water.

"I'm not sure, Koizumi called and said he'd becoming. Nagato told me there's supposed to be a hostile thing in this space."

I pulled out my needle gun and showed it Kyon. Kyon stared for a moment and nodded.

"What about her?" he tilted his head towards the living room.

"I don't know, she doesn't have a clue about any of this."

"That's nice, then there's nothing to worry about."

"It's great that our Asakura's still with us but there's still something dangerous out there. For all we know it could be looking for us as we speak."

"What about Koizumi? He should be here at anytime."

"I don't think this is your average closed space. I got the call about forty minutes ago, it doesn't take an Esper that long to get into a space. Nagato would've gotten in sooner. Didn't you notice when the sky turned black?"

Kyon was finally taking this serious.

"Then what about us? What do we do?"

"Don't ask me. For now we should just wait it out until Nagato or Koizumi arrives."

"Make yourselves at home."

"I don't think that's a good idea. We were just on our way to the school. Being here is too predictable."

Kyon stared at the boiling water in the pot.

"Then it's settled, we're going to the school."

After we had our tea we got ready to leave. Kyon had gone upstairs to change and get his own gun. Now we had one round each for a total of two rounds, I guess that's doubling our chances for survival. The walk to the school was uneventful. Nobody spoke. We soon reached the school gate and eventually into the literature clubroom of the school. The only place which came to our minds at the time. We kept the lights off and waited it out. Asakura soon fell asleep at the table. Kyon took this opportunity to speak.

"Do you think this was Haruhi's doing?"

Why the hell haven't I thought of that?

"What reason does she have to create a space as nasty as this? There's no reason for her to try to recreate the world and such…"

Yes, that was the very logic holding me back from blaming Haruhi.

"Good job Alan."

"What?"

"Good job."

"Why?"

"Ever since you came it's been easy. Easier than we show it to be."

"Even so we're still stuck in this mess."

More silence followed. Koizumi and Nagato made no signs of appearing. The only sound in the room was the slow breathing of Asakura. I couldn't take the being in the clubroom anymore, it was too claustrophobic. I decided to go out into the hallway. I took a few deep breaths and that's when I saw it. At the end of the dark hallway pair of bright blue eyes were staring at me. It wasn't human. This was it. That was the hostile thing.

"Kyon!" I yelled.

Kyon woke with a start. Asakura woke up as well, startled. I looked back at the hallway. The thing was getting closer.

"RUN!" I yelled once more and gestured Kyon and Asakura to get away from this place.

Kyon grabbed Asakura by the wrist and we all ran across the hall away from the clubroom and the thing. We ran until we were exhausted. We ended up in the auditorium and locked ourselves in.

"What's going on?" Asakura asked, panting.

The doors opened with a bang. Those blue eyes were staring at us once more. The thing walked into the gray light from the windows, revealing itself to be, Asakura Ryoko.

No way… There were two Asakuras.

"Nice to see you again Kyon. I've heard a lot about you Alan."

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: I hope all of you enjoyed the first part of the final chapter. I myself felt the suspense while writing the story. There's plenty more to come, the action hasn't even begun. All the explaining will be done in the next chapter. Stick around.

Thanks for reading: LordPlagus777


	8. The Reappearance Of A Ryoko Day 7 Pt2

What?

What was that? I turned to our Asakura(Human), eyes wide and in shock, staring at the Asakura(Interface) bathed in silver light.

"It took longer than I thought to recreate a body for myself."

Without hesitation she pulled out her knife and rushed forward. Kyon moved aside with instinct, I froze again once more unable to move… Asakura(H) tackled me pushing both of us out of the way. The knife cut into the padding of the walls which tore like wet toilet paper.

"This is all very nostalgic, but it won't be like last time." She looked towards Kyon. "Nagato won't be coming

"How did you come back? Nagato put you away for good!" Kyon yelled on the brink of hyperventilation.

"I'm sorry Kyon but data cannot be completely destroyed or created with the exception of Suzumiya of course. I was merely dispersed in the form of other data when Nagato had terminated my link. Suzumiya subconsciously wished me back."

When was that?... Oh yes, when she wanted a Class President last week…

"Unfortunately I was only significant at a subconscious level, and I was unable to completely manifest. I remained a wandering speck of data without a physical body. Luckily I was self conscious and was still able to manipulate data on a fundamental level. In order to create a physical body I needed a mass of blank usable data. To obtain this mass of data I only had to look to Suzumiya. You see, there's always lots of data seeping out of Suzumiya. Gathering data is the simplest form of manipulation. Even you humans are able to do it."

I'm never able to understand what these interface thingies say but I have a basic idea anyway. Asakura continued her explanation.

"I had gathered the necessary amount of data and created a physical body for myself."

Asakura frowned.

"But there was a miscalculation. I had created a completely new Asakura, a body with its own consciousness. It was the exact same Asakura that Suzumiya had remembered her to be, the kind, smart, cheerful version of myself, the Asakura with only human protocol. I had used every bit of my remaining data to create a physical body, and I was unable to survive any longer without a host. In my weakened state I had no choice but to share this body with the consciousness I had created. The other me had no idea of course."

She smiled once more.

"I have observed Suzumiya for three years and one of the things I knew is how she created spaces. As time passed I discovered that I was able to create my own. Even more time passed and powers similar to my interface abilities were slowly beginning to come under my command, maybe even powers stronger than my former self. Eventually I became strong enough to completely take over the body for short periods of time. I was coming closer to being able to kill you and observe Suzumiya once again."

She spun around once with her arms in the air.

"And here we are!"

"Why are there two of you here?"

"In order to create and enter a space of full capacity I have to be in my pure form, so I separated myself from the body. Unlike humans, I learn from my errors and used a different kind of containment"

"You mean. You made this space?"

"Yes! Isn't it amazing what Suzumiya can make possible? Think of all the things that I would be able to observe if I killed you right now!"

Kyon, took a shot with his needle gun which missed miserably. He looked towards the exit but then everything including the door and windows were replaced by wall. With no light from the windows everything was dark.

"This space is under my data jurisdiction. No one can leave or enter." She gave a smile that was unlike Asakura(H). "I mean it this time."

The glow in her eyes charged at us. I imagined her raising her knife. We were cornered, game over…

But yes! I had expected this from the start! The valiant save right before our untimely demise. A flash of red separated us from the silver blade and its deadly wielder. Koizumi Itsuki had come through the ceiling and elegantly landed in front of us. Light once again shone into the auditorium like a spotlight on Koizumi.

"So you were the one who was creating those spaces. I can guess you were the one who injured my colleague as well."

"Ah yes I remember. It was the first time I had taken over this body. Also the first time I was able to freely test my powers. I would've destroyed you all if only the other me didn't get in the way. It's quite difficult to keep control."

Koizumi turned, how you be smiling?

"You three better leave. I'll hold her off. Get as far away as you can. Nagato will be coming soon." He blasted a hole where the door previously was.

I have always classified Koizumi as a Fairy instead of an Esper, always flying around glowing. That blast was something I was longing to see from him. You are now officially an Esper in my books.

"You think you can hold me off?"

Koizumi once again fiercely powered up, his red Esper aura lighting the entire auditorium making the exit visible. I couldn't see his face but I was one hundred percent sure he was smiling.

"That's impossible."

The three of us made a dash to the door, as the two powers clashed behind us.

We ran once again, no longer exhausted but unable to stop because of the pure adrenaline. Kyon was set on running. Yes! Haruhi's training was paying off! Asakura(H) was too shocked and confused to care. She came to a halt.

"C'mon we can't stop here!"

Asakura(H) shut her eyes and shook her head. What's the matter with her?

"I feel them…"

"Feel what?!"

"My memories…"

The school auditorium collapsed behind us. It was visible from the window of this hallway.

"Alan! Asakura! What're you doing?! This place is coming apart!" Kyon yelled from ahead.

"I want to go back…" Asakura whispered.

I took her by the shoulders.

"You can't! Do you want to die?!"

"I feel it stronger than ever. It won't disappear this time. I know it won't…"

"Forget about them! We have to leave!"

"No!" she screamed. "It feels horrible to sense these memories! The pricking sensation inside like a thorn. Every time I feel like I'm going insane! I'm going back!

She pushed me aside and ran in the other direction. I looked back at Kyon who was baffled by Asakura's decision to return. I had no choice.

"KEEP RUNNING WITH US!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Asakura stopped in her tracks.

"You have friends to worry for you! Are your memories important enough to die for?!"

She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"If you die here what do you want us to do about it?!"

The sounds of battle echoed across the blackness of the sky and beyond.

"What do you want me to do about it?! You wanted me to introduce you to the brigade and you joined! And I'll be damned if you take the easy way out-"

The Hallway exploded behind me separating us from Kyon. I searched desperately through the smoke for any signs on movement. Kyon was slumped against slab of wall that kept together from the blast. Thank goodness he was still panting, he hadn't died just yet. Asakura(I) knew where we were. She's trying to kill us. I turned to Asakura(H) who was speechless after seeing Kyon get blasted. I pulled Kyon from the rubble but I couldn't carry him by myself.

"Let's go! Help me!" I yelled to Asakura(H)

She took a step forward in my direction, smiling. At that moment the floor collapsed beneath her as the building took a second shot from Asakura's(I) deadly blast. I saw her fall downwards along with the debris, that moment's smile had changed into an expression of regret and sorrow. The loud noise of the collapse had muffled out my screams of horror and she was visible no more. A bright light shined through the windows in front. The third blast was headed right towards me and Kyon. It exploded but it didn't hit the building. Koizumi Itsuki had taken a hit instead. He came through shattering the window, wounded.

"Itsuki!" I went as fast as I could, with Kyon, to his side. He won't be able to fight anymore…

The final attack was headed our way. I got to see the shape of Asakura's(I) blast. It was a brilliant ball of spiking white light with a hint of blue.

"My job is done…" Itsuki smiled.

What is this? Is he giving up? Is this the end? The ball of light halted a mere meter away from the three of us. I remained still, glowing. I feel a presence. The soft but commanding voice echoed and shook the very sky and ground.

"Your individual programs were still too weak, the special lockdown and data blockade in lateral sectors were still too weak, I detected you from the moment you assumed a form of re-existence, intrusion was granted."

The ball of light turned into a black mass and imploded into nothing. Asakura's(I) voice thundered in reply.

"You are going to interfere once more? I have the advantage in this space." It was chilling to hear her in such a cheerful tone. It was overlapped by the soft once again.

"Release spatial limiters."

The space in front of me shattered, Nagato had walked from the hole that had opened, which was as I would describe it, leaking color. The hole closed up and the color around it vanished and returned to the default gray. This Nagato was different. She looked powerful able to use her powers freely in this space designed specifically for interface thingy battle. "That Spatial Limit Release" or whatever changed her appearance. Nagato had glowing waist length hair, and piercing purple eyes.

"Asakura Ryoko, judged to be hostile. Proceeding with termination."

A fresh barrage of blasts came from Asakura(I). Yuki effortlessly blocked it with some sort of force field.

"Escape now."

Itsuki stood up, he was only a little bruised by the looks of it.

"Alan, Asakura(I) has redirected all of her energy fighting Nagato, therefore the containment of this space has suffered. Although it's been weakened, in my current state I can only get one of you out of here."

"Take Kyon he's injured. How will I get out?"

"I'm sorry but the space will not be lifted until the creator of the space is destroyed. You will have to bear with Yuki until then."

I nodded as Koizumi took Kyon and vanished. The barrage of blasts had stopped, apparently Asakura's(I) attack had a cool time. Yuki took off with great speed in Asakura's(I) direction. It became even fiercer than her battle with Koizumi. I looked to the end of the hallway where the floor collapsed and Asakura(H) fell through. Altough not likely, she still might be alive. No Alan, don't think that way. She's defiantly alive. I ran down the flight of stairs to the ground floor. There she was lying on a pile of rocks. I went up to her and started shaking her awake.

"Asakura! Wake up!"

Thank god she opened her eyes.

"Alan… What happened?"

"Not too much, Koizumi took Kyon to safety. Nagato's here to save us. We have to go!"

We looked toward where Asakura(I) and Nagato were fighting. Blinding flashes and explosions issued from the direction. Asakura(H) had no idea what I'd just said, but decided to go along with it.

"I can't run."

"What?"

"My ankle, it's sprained."

She stared into the black sky with a look that wanted me to go without her. Of course a fall from that height, I'm glad that you're alive. I had no choice but to carry her on my back.

"You're coming with me…"

She was surprised to see that I had begun trying to pick her up onto my back. It was way exhausting. After running that much and trying to carry Kyon, my supply of energy was running low. Haruhi's training was nothing compared to this ordeal. I had to walk, skipping a heart beat whenever a shot of Asakura's(I) blast had missed us by inches, destroying the surrounding areas. Asakura(H) was awfully quiet and calm. I'd think that the possibility of getting hit by an explosion might leave her shaking in fear but no, still and breathing quite steadily. With no idea where to go with an injured Asakura, I went in the direction of her apartment.

As we left the school grounds the sounds of battle were also dying out, less explosions and shots. Maybe I was on the brink of collapse as well. I wouldn't know. I don't care I just needed to keep going a bit further. I reached my limit in front of Asakura's(H) apartment. It has been completely quiet for a while. We leaned on the side of the building and wait for the battle to end and the space to fade away. Asakura's(H) head rested on my shoulder with her eyes closed and a smile. Was the battle over? It's been quiet for a while.

A shadowy figure slowly drew closer to our location. It looked weak and was limping. It was Asakura(I). Had Nagato lost? Is this the end?

"You…"

She pointed at Asakura(H).

"I need to get stronger… Come here so we can synchronize. That way I can reach my full power… Nagato is almost at the brink of termination. I need this power to finish this… You'll get all your memories back…"

Asakura(H) stared back with longing eyes. I pulled out my needle gun and aimed it at Asakura(I).

"Should I tell you a secret, human? If I die… She dies…"

I froze once again. I had promised myself to shoot but no… I can't. This isn't fair, I no longer had the energy to tremble but not in fear. It was in despair and anger… Asakura(H) stood up and started towards the other Asakura's(I) direction. I had no strength left to hold up the gun.

No… I mouthed.

You can't go just yet…

She turned and smiled at me and continued on her injured ankle with all her power. I can imagine the pain of trying to walk with it. She did she want her memories back? Listen Asakura, If you do this there's no more after that. No more memories. I'll be dead… Everyone…

Asakura(H) had reached Asakura(I)). Asakura(I) held out her hand eagerly to synchronize, I couldn't watch, I shut my eyes.


	9. The Reappearance Of A Ryoko Day 7 Pt3

Just then a terrific crack echoed throughout the space. Asakura(H) had delivered a powerful slap across Asakura(I)'s face. Asakura(I) collapsed and moved no more. My eyes were wide. What just happened, did Asakura(H) just?... I stared for a few seconds in amazement. Asakura turned around.

"Sorry Alan."

No that's alright, you couldn't help it. Since Asakura(H) is still here. Asakura(I) mustn't be completely dead. Asakura(H) limped back and sat next to me again. A few minutes passed before we saw Nagato limping towards us. I had enough energy to go and help her back. She was back to her normal form. She no longer had long hair and glowing eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She will eventually recover and become a threat again. We must deal with her as soon as possible. Where is your gun?"

I took it out and handed it to Nagato.

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"That gun can only be fired by you."

I remembered what Asakura(I) told me. Asakura(H) was lying down, staring at the sky listening.

"I can't do it and you to know why."

I don't care if she comes back. I can't kill her, if it means killing Asakura(H) as well. Nagato looked down and nodded.

"I understand."

I expected her to say otherwise. It must be hard for her too.

"I will delete her."

"You seem a little weak for anything else…"

"It is possible in my current state. I have already planted a deletion program in Asakura."

"Since?"

"When she first returned to existence."

"Then you probably knew she was a threat. You could've prevented this."

She stayed silent

"If you do then what happens to the other Asakura(H)?.

"last words are possible…"

She walked over to the unconscious Asakura(I).

"I shall begin."

Asakura(I) started disintegrating into white specks of light. I turned to Asakura(H) who as normal.

"You have a few minutes."

I nodded and walked over to Asakura(H).

"Hey…"

"I heard, and I know what Nagato's doing, I know what it means for me."

"I'm sorry. There was no other way…"

"Don't be sorry. I'm not sad at all. I glad you didn't want to use the gun."

"I wanted to let you get your memories back there. I wanted to help but I couldn't let you run off like that."

"Don't worry."

She smiled.

"I have them back. I remember everything when I slapped the other me."

"How?"

"It all came back to me the moment we touched."

"You could've made some more with us."

"I already have, these days have been some of the best in my life. I have no regrets."

Regrets huh?...

She started to disappear as well from the leg up. Surprisingly she started laughing as her feet were gone.

"Ah, that feels a lot better than having a sprained ankle. This is all a very familiar sensation for me."

Nagato never took one look in our direction. Asakura had started crying.

"I'd thought when I had my memories again. I'd be able to talk to you about them. Unfortunately it looks like I won't be able to do that now."

She was halfway gone.

…

"Hey Alan."

I'll be honest. I was close to crying as well.

"Yeah?..."

"You're a dimensional slider right?"

"Yep…"

"Do you think there's a place for people like me go?"

……

"We're almost out of time. If I were the old me I'd ask you to tell the Brigade sorry for leaving without notice."

……….

"Tell them, thanks for everything and that I had a lot of fun with each of them. I wish you luck in the sports festival."

…………..

Now that I think about it… I had a hard time talking with Suzumiya at first. I wished I could've been able to get along with her. Thanks to you I was at least able to speak with Suzumiya. I also did things I never thought I would do if I were my old self. Thanks to you and Suzumiya I was able to collect some irreplaceable data.

………….. …

"It's better to regret doing something rather than regret doing nothing at all right? I think I understand what it really means. Until then, bye!"

She disappeared…

Nagato put her hand on my shoulder.

"I will send you back."

Without warning that's exactly what she did. The space hadn't faded when I had left it. There was more that happened in that space that I might never know. If I was to guess, it might've gone something like this.

* * *

Asakura's voice emanated from the surrounding space around her as it started to fade away.

"Nagato, are you doing well?"

"Yes."

"I hope you're eating properly."

"I am."

"Take good care of Alan and Kyon for me."

"I will."

"Then, this is it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Good luck..."

"Thanks…"

* * *

I was finally out of the closed space. There was color all around my surroundings. I was on all fours on the ground. I had left the space, but the fatigue hadn't left my body. It took me a few minutes to catch my breath and get up. I'll never have enough time to digest what I had just gone through. Asakura was gone… How will I explain that to Haruhi?

What was the time? How long had I have been in the space? I walked around the neighborhood, retracing the route that Haruhi and I usually jog. I stopped at a convenience store where a clock was. 10:00pm, if Haruhi isn't home by now I don't know when she'll be back. I continued retracing my steps back to the house. I was almost there.

"Alan!"

Haruhi followed right behind me. She was out on her own jog. She caught up.

"I thought you're going to be resting for the whole day. Getting ready for the big day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can say I've ran a few laps."

"That's for sure, you look beat. Let's go inside, we better got to sleep early today."

I went to sleep with an empty head, unable to be excited or nervous about the sports festival the next day.

Sigh…

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: Sunday has now come to a close. Don't worry, a epilogue will soon follow. I know you're all thinking "It would've been better if you had just made the epilogue another chapter". No, I don't like to do it that way. The "Reappearance of Asakura Ryoko" ended the day she had made her leave. I know it's an unusual style, but it's my style and I like it the way it is.

I know that it's pretty usual to see Nagato say stuff like "Thank you" and all that in emotional peaks of Haruhi story. I tried my best not to conform but it is indeed the best thing to add at these times. I'll be sure to make it a lot more original and new to read next time then adding in something you've seen dozens before. even with that "thank you" I made it a more casual "thanks" and I think that's made a world of difference.

Thanks for reading: LordPlagus777


	10. The Departing Of A Ryoko Mon Epilogue

Monday at last. The day to see if Haruhi's coaching abilities are of those equal of an Olympic Trainer. The Brigade was assembled in the clubroom preparing to run with everything we have. We changed and went to the field. Koizumi had a few words before we started.  
"Good luck Alan, I hope we win."  
"Me too, are you sure you're not hurt anywhere?"  
"No, thanks for worrying, I'm fine, but we really do have to win this."  
"Don't put too much pressure on me…"  
"Suzumiya may or may not destroy the world depending on if we win or lose, but no pressure!"  
He smiled and shrugged. No Koizumi, this is one of those rare times where you're actually supposed to say "Just kidding"…

"Ready… One, two…"  
Bang!  
The first up with the baton was Koizumi. Recovering from his battle against Asakura, he ran as if he had been getting plenty of rest and exercise for the last few weeks, looking better than ever, he kept even speeds with the other runners. He passed the baton to Kyon who burst out from the start and was running out of energy fast. Easy to see who was the one who did the least amounts of laps in Haruhi's endurance trials. He fumbled the baton to Mikuru who was running with all her strength. Shame she couldn't have started closer so I could get a better look… We were in fifth place out of six runners.  
Haruhi was further behind the track looking as impatient as ever. Mikuru passed the baton with two hands and what seemed like a clumsy bow before Nagato had started her share of distance. This is it! We've won! She's our trump card. We were in fourth place, third, second, then third… then forth… back to fifth… what? Nagato was slowing down, was she getting tired? This must be from fighting Asakura again. Even interfaces have limits. She was almost to Haruhi as she was already stretching her hand out for the baton. Nagato made the pass and Haruhi started sprinting, passing fourth place, knocking the runner down with her awesome speed (Honor to the computer society~!). She passed third and was catching up to second.  
"ALAN!"  
I was too distracted by her running. She was speeding right at me with the baton, brandishing it around like some idiot with a knife. How do I receive anything from Haruhi the way she was flailing that thing around? I started forward and reached back for the baton as she closed in on me.  
"Run Alan!"  
Almost dropping the baton, I hauled it out of there, my mind was white. I imagined that I was back in the closed space. I ran like there was no tomorrow, cause if I didn't win there might not be one.  
"Good luck Alan!" Koizumi called out.  
"Work hard Alan!" Kyon yelled.  
"Don't lose!" Mikuru cheered.  
"Go" Nagato said… I think.  
I passed third place. I'm getting worn out. I'm right behind second… ugh I can't do this…  
"IF YOU LOSE YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT FOOD, I'LL STARVE YOU!"  
I passed second.  
"I'LL GIVE YOU A THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE CITY!"  
Right behind first.  
"YOU BETTER FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO SLEEP!"  
I'm right next to him, there's the finish line. He was slowly getting ahead of me. Damn, I can't settle for second now!  
No good I can't catch up. There's no time left, it's almost over.

I saw a streak of blue.  
"Keep running with me Alan."  
My arm was being pulled forward, making me run more than I could handle on my own. My lungs were about to burst. Even so it was a wonderful feeling, like I was flying. Only a bit left… I shut my eyes and collapsed on the track.

The rest of the story went as is. After I passed out I woke up in the clubroom to find out that I had won the race and that Koizumi, being the least tired, carried me all the way up to the clubroom. As disgusted as I was and wanting to take a shower as soon as I got home, I was relieved and happy that the whole race was finally over. Better yet that I had won. Something still bothers me though.  
Everyone was amazed that I was able to make that last burst of speed into the finish line. To be honest I had given up when I was suddenly pulled along against my will. If you're wondering about what happened to Asakura it's not much of a surprise to know that Nagato once again exercised her brilliant ability to manipulate data, and made it so that Asakura returned to Canada at the last moment Sunday night. Haruhi on the other hand wasn't so quiet about the whole transfer. For the next few weeks we investigated for the missing SOS Brigade member. Only to be turned down by the landlords and neighbors who claim they never knew she came back to begin with. The room she had stayed in was empty and looks as if no one had set foot in it for a long time. Like I expect how it happened last time, there was no address or any contact numbers. She was indeed, officially gone from this world.  
Even so the funny thing is that everything that was left behind stayed in a way that made me believe Asakura would just burst into that dull grey clubroom that stunk of Othello and Haruhi's madness, with that excited glow in her eyes and repaint the whole scene in a brighter hue any moment. The blue bunny suit she had worn was hung in the assortment of costumes in the corner, the whole sports festival was exactly as planned by Asakura, I can remember the taste of her cooking, the dress Kyon and I had to buy for her was no longer on display at the shop, I remember the look on Haruhi's face when she wanted to join, I know where she sat in the classroom.  
She might as well been out with a cold and I wouldn't be surprised if she came to class the next day smiling like she usually does. Everything and everyone was waiting for her to once again make a return and make everything a bit happier again.  
That was past and done. She was as I've said as many times already, gone.

Then again I'm in a world where Haruhi's a god, Nagato's an alien, and Mikuru's a Time Traveler, and Koizumi's a member of the Esper rangers. Most of the stuff that has happened, is happening, and everything I expect to happen would be something more interesting than I want it to be or can handle. Therefore I'll be the only loser if I'm not on guard till the end. No matter how hopeless the chances are she's still stealing away every one of my weekends to look for mysteries. Maybe we'll actually find one. Maybe those mysteries want to find us as much as we want to find them. Maybe we'll have that one unexpected boost in the end, past the barriers we thought were one impossible. Those mysteries just keep pulling us along wanting us to find and solve them.

"All data leaves traces, right?"


End file.
